yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugo
* Hugo | gender = Male | relatives = * Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension counterpart) * Yuto (Xyz Dimension counterpart) * Yuri (Fusion Dimension counterpart) | anime_deck = Speedroid | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Yugo is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the Synchro Dimensional counterpart of Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, and Yuri. He rides a Duel Runner and is notorious among members of the Resistance as the so-called "Pawn of Fusion." Design Appearance Yugo has the same face as his dimensional counterparts. Just like the both of them, his hair is dual-colored, with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. He has light blue eyes. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots. Personality Yugo is shown to be very impulsive and short tempered, especially when his name is pronounced incorrectly. Because of this, Yugo frequently got into many fights against others, including Yuto, who incorrectly stated he was a pawn of Fusion, and the Ryozanpaku School Duelists who mistook him for Yuya Sakaki (though in the latter's case, Ken and Makoto were the ones who attacked first). However he recognizes that his short-temper can go too far, and apologized to Yuzu when it made her upset. Once he set his mind on something, he became quite unaware of his surroundings, not noticing Yuya despite the latter talking throughout his Duel with Yuto. Yugo harbors feelings for his childhood friend, Rin, getting embarrassed and blushed when Yuzu thought Rin was his girlfriend. Abilities Yugo is able to travel through different dimensions through "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", though he has no control over which dimension he travels to. Yugo believed that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" felt his desire to save Rin but later realized that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" guided him to where Yuri is. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yugo can enter the state of Berserk Mode. Though, unlike Yuto and Yuya who are unable to remember what happened when entering the state, Yugo appears to able to retain a glimpse of his memory while in Berserk Mode, as shown when he was able to remember Yuya who was protecting Yuto while he was in Berserk Mode. He is a highly skilled Duel Runner pilot, he frequently does highly acrobatic maneuvers when Dueling and can do long jumps when riding outside Duels. Etymology His name is a pun in Japanese, as 「ユーゴ」 Yūgo sounds very similar to 「融合」 Yūgō or "Fusion". Because of this, Yugo is always offended whenever anyone calls him "Fusion", and constantly believed that Yuto kept getting his name wrong whenever he referred to him as "Pawn of Fusion". This pun is also reflected by his Deck's archetype, "Speedroid", which is a sub-archetype of the Roids, a Fusion Summon-oriented archetype. Biography History When Yugo was growing up, he and Rin were raised as orphans and lived in the slums of City as Commons, where they Dueled together as children. Since then, they decided to compete in the Friendship Cup and challenge the Duel King Jack Atlas to a Turbo Duel. They built a Duel Runner together in order to achieve their goal. A few years later however, Rin found herself being targeted by an agent of Academia, Yuri, with Yugo desperately looking for her. By the time he found Rin, Yuri had already captured her and escaped. Once they disappeared, Yugo's "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" shined and transported him to a destroyed Heartland City, where he encountered Yuto. Mistaking Yuto as Yuri, he Duel against Yuto. Yuto brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while Yugo Summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in response, but fled when Shay and several other Duelists arrived. Maiami Championship Yugo arrived in the Standard Dimension, crashing into a streetlight with his Duel Runner and complaining about it. Recognizing Yuto, he quickly challenged him to a Duel, having been waiting to defeat him for a while. He showed no reaction to both Yuto and Yuya Sakaki resembling him. Yuto called him a Pawn of Fusion, much to Yugo's annoyance, protesting that his name was Yugo. Dueling atop his Duel Runner, he traded blows evenly with Yuto, claiming that he would take back what was precious that Yuto had stolen from him. He brought out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", which had guided him both to Heartland City and the Standard Dimension, and deliberately left the required monsters for Yuto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" on the field so that it could be summoned next turn. Once both dragons were on their field, they eyes of their respective Duelists glowed, as if possessed. Despite the clear advantage the effect of "Synchro Dragon" had over "Xyz Dragon", Yuto was able to gain the upper hand. Yuya Sakaki managed to stop Yuto from attacking further, but couldn't snap Yugo out of it. Yugo used the effect of "Synchro Dragon" to win the Duel the next turn, and was then released from his possession, unaware of what had happened. Yugo was transported away by a bright light afterwards. Yugo later returned to the Standard Dimension after being led there by "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" during the Maiami Championship Junior Youth Battle Royale in the Arctic Zone. Seeing the frozen landscape, he wondered if he had traveled into the future, to a time when humanity was extinct. He then spotted Ryozanpaku School Duelists Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda, who mistook Yugo for Yuya and they challenged him to a Duel. This angered him and he defeated them both in a Duel before attempting to question them further. Unfortunately, both Ken and Makoto lost consciousness after the Duel, prompting Yugo to look for someone else. Yugo went to the Volcano Zone and was confused by the dimension's "unusual landscape", still unaware that it was Solid Vision. There he noticed the Obelisk Force wiping out the Youth Team until only Yuu Sakuragi was left. He quickly identified the Obelisk Force as the ones who attacked the Xyz Dimension. Angered, he barged into the Duel (strangely not taking the intrusion penalty) and saved Yuu just before he was defeated as well. The Obelisk Force asked him who he was. Yugo introduced himself and the Obelisk Force thought he was an ally and his name is "Fusion". Out of annoyance that his name was mistaken yet again, he easily defeated the Obelisk Force by turning their "Ancient Armageddon Gear" against them. He asked Yuu if he's okay, but he became irritated when Yuu fled in fear without thanking him. He returned to the Iceberg Zone, where he found Yuzu Hiragi after mistaking her for Rin. He hugged her and called Rin's name out in joy, while Yuzu noticed the similarity of Yugo with Yuya. Remembering that Yuri mentioned Rin's name, Yuzu asked Yugo if he knew who Rin was, confusing Yugo. Yuya's arrival in the vicinity activated Yuzu's bracelet, teleporting Yugo and Yuzu away. Different Dimensions Yuzu's bracelet transported her and Yugo back to the Synchro Dimension, Yugo's homeland. Concerned for Yuzu's safety, he tried to wake her up, and was unprepared for her startled response to him being close to her, resulting in Yuzu pushing Yugo into his Duel Runner. After checking up on his Duel Runner, he warned Yuzu to be careful around it, and when prompted, explained that they were in the City, his hometown. He was pleased when Yuzu got his name right and then angered when she asked if he was allied with the Fusion Dimension, realizing that she wasn't Rin, since Rin wouldn't have gotten his name wrong. Yuzu mentioned a Duelist who had kidnapped Rin, much to Yugo's interest. He asked where the Duelist was now, but Yuzu admitted that she didn't know and explained that he'd vanished when Yugo showed up. Yugo explained to Yuzu that she was in the Synchro Dimension, and reassured her that he'd been surprised the first time he'd crossed dimensions as well, which had been after Rin was kidnapped, upon which he'd found himself in the Xyz Dimension's Heartland. Yuzu informed Yugo that Yuto hadn't been the person that had kidnapped Rin, and that he was in fact trying to find someone precious to him as well, like Rin was to Yugo. Yugo was quite surprised, and he denied, blushing, that Rin was his girlfriend when Yuzu asked him about it. Yugo explained to Yuzu that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" had transported him across dimensions, and they realized that the Duelist that had kidnapped Rin must have been nearby the first time he Dueled Yuto. Yuzu explained about her and Yugo's dimensional counterparts, suggesting that those with the same face may be drawn to one another, and Yugo remembered in shock that the Duelist that had been with Yuto had had the same face as him. Yuzu explained about the four dimensions, as well as the goals of the Academy and the Professor. Pleased that he knew where Rin was, Yugo suggested that they storm the Academy using Yuzu's bracelet, but Yuzu explained that it only worked when Yuya was around and broke down in tears. Yugo apologized, handed Yuzu a handkerchief and admitted that he couldn't control "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" either, and that he needed Rin to keep him in line. They were interrupted when the Tops finally noticed them, and they fled on Yugo's Runner. Yugo explained the competitive society of the City to Yuzu, as well as the history of the Duel King, Jack Atlas, whom he and Rin had idolized and built their Duel Runner for the purpose of Turbo Dueling. A Security member arrived, and Yugo attempted to outpace him, explaining that their trespass would mean being sent to a Facility if they were caught. The Duel Chaser forced a Turbo Duel, and Yugo asked for Yuzu's name, since he hadn't before. Telling her to hold on tight, he began the Turbo Duel. Yugo took the first turn and quickly summoned his "Hyperspeedroid Dahma" to deal 500 damage to DC-227. Yuzu quickly complained that it'd be dangerous to Duel while driving. Melissa Claire soon appeared to broadcast the Turbo Duel, prompting Yugo to ask 227 to not let the audience waiting. 227 used his "Goyo" Synchro Monsters to steal Yugo's monsters, much to his annoyance. When Yugo was seemingly about be defeated by his own "Hyperspeedroid Chanbarider", he countered with "Dice Roll Battle" to bring "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and force 227's monsters to attack it. Yugo also used the effect of "Chanbarider" to activate the effect of "Clear Wing" and defeat 227. Security had prepared a barricade to stop Yugo, but he effortlessly jumped over it and escaped. Yugo and Yuzu were branded as wanted fugitives in the City afterwards. Relationships Rin Rin is Yugo's childhood friend and met when they were raised in a facility together and became good friends. Both of them built Yugo's Duel Runner to face Jack Atlas in a Turbo Duel. He blushed about her after Yuzu made the assumption that she was his girlfriend confirmed he has feelings for her but it is unknown if she has feelings for him. Yuzu Yuzu was saved from Yuri by Yugo, who mistook her for Rin. When they were in the Synchro Dimension, Yugo and Yuzu built a friendship. Yuto When they first met, Yugo assumed he was Yuri, who had just kidnapped Rin. Because of this, and Yuto getting his name wrong, Yugo and Yuto engaged in a duel that was cut off. Later, Yuzu rectified the mistake by explaining about Ruri to Yugo. It is unknown how the two would interact now, given Yuto's current status. Yuri Similarly to Yuto, Yugo hates Yuri. His reason, like Yuto's is because he kidnapped someone close to him, in this case, Rin. Yuri is also one of the reasons why Yugo went after Yuto due to them looking alike. Deck Yugo uses a "Speedroid" Deck focused on Synchro Summon tactics. He primarily uses cards such as "Speedroid Double Yoyo" and "Speedroid Beigomax" to swarm the field for multiple Synchro Summons. He also includes several cards that allow him to Synchro Summon using materials in the Graveyard. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters